Ménage à trois
by lunny
Summary: Les triangles amoureux sont horriblement compliqués, beaucoup moins quand on arrive à s’entendre. DomékixWatanukixHimawari


**Titre :** Ménage à trois

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages appartiennent entièrement à Clamp. Rien, à ajouter…

**Résumé :** Les triangles amoureux sont horriblement compliqués, beaucoup moins quand on arrive à s'entendre. DomékixWatanukixHimawari

**Genre :** threesome et le reste…

**Avertissement :** Si les rapports entre plus de trois personnes vous choquent / gênent/ ect… (ici deux garçon et une fille), laissez tomber et revenez en arrière.

**Note :** Ne jamais me laisser avec la radio allumé… Jamais. Idée venant de la chanson « Quatre mots sur un piano » Texte court datant quelque peu pour vous souhaiter une bonne année.

Bonne lecture !

Les relations amoureuses étaient souvent compliquées.

Plus encore quand celle-ci formait un triangle amoureux…

Moins quand ça finissait en ménage à trois membres.

D'une certaine façon, sa composition ne s'était pas fait sans mal. Les altercations de départ et les soucis personnels n'avaient pas cependant résisté à la volonté farouche de réussite des deux investigateurs. Le premier de ceux-là étant un archer assez populaire qui répondait au nom de Doméki. Le deuxième, élément exclusivement féminin du foyer se nommait Kunogi. La troisième victime des deux premiers, et non des moindres, s'appelait en toute simplicité Watanuki. Les choses sont bien faîtes car l'entreprise des deux premiers commença le premier jour du doux mois d'avril. Par une décision bénigne d'aller fêter leur ami par une journée à la plage. Etrange pour la saison mais agréable.

Donc selon la tradition et leur habitude, le cuisinier ne lâcha pas des yeux sa douce qui elle-même posait un regard appréciateur sur l'archer qui scrutait le médium s'amusant de ses mimiques.

Mais les deux associés, ayant la manigance facile et se donnant les moyens avaient vu leur intérêt dans une alliance. Aucun n'était aveugle et l'archer remarquait bien les regards francs de son amie et celle-ci l'attention de celui-ci pour le cuisinier. Et aucun des deux n'ignoraient l'admiration et l'amour sans borne que vouait le médium à son Himawari-chan adorée. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils mirent en œuvre un plan qui devait les satisfaire tous deux et ainsi leur apportait ce qu'ils désiraient. Car ils pensaient que le partage était sans nul doute plus avantageant qu'une bataille.

D'une certaine façon, les ruses, les forces et autres stratagèmes, mis en œuvre pour amener le troisième protagoniste à céder, furent beaucoup plus usants qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Le médium n'ayant pas la même vision que ses deux compagnons. Et s'il lui arrivait de céder un tant soit peu, un faux pas de l'archer et tout était à recommencer. Et d'une certaine façon, il fut bien plus dur au médium d'assimiler le fait d'être touché par l'archer que l'idée d'une vie à trois. Et cela resta longtemps un rempart, mais il finit par céder comme les deux autres avaient prévu. Parce qu'il avait assez combattu et ne pouvait plus que partager celle qui l'aimait. Et leur relation étrange commença.

Difficile à vivre comme toute les relations « hors norme ». Avec des hauts et des bas. Avec des peines et des joies. Des rires et des larmes. Des mots d'amour et des disputes. Avec des changements aussi.

Quand allongée sur le sofa, Himawari sortait de sa lecture et regardait Doméki, il lui répondait par un sourire doux et venait déposer un baiser sincère sur ses lèvres.

Lorsque Doméki s'asseyait près de Watanuki sur le canapé, le médium laissait sa tête retomber sur son épaule avec une moue satisfaite puis venait chercher ses lèvres pour un baiser sucré.

Quand Watanuki observait la silhouette de Himawari par le reflet de la vitre du four, elle venait l'enlacer en riant puis lui quémandait un tendre baiser.

Et finalement, les « Je t'aime » s'était transformés en « Je vous aime ».

**Fin !**

L'auteur (levant le poing vers la victoire) :

- Yeah ! J'ai vaincu cette fic enfin ! Bon c'est court et l'impression laissée est un peu vide mais bon je voulais écrire ça depuis tellement longtemps !

Doméki (toussote) :

- Dis-moi, ça t'amuse tant que ça que de nous faire passer pour des manipulateurs, Kunogi et moi ?

Himawari (hochant la tête) :

- Puis, je ne suis pas du tout ce genre de personne manipulatrice…

L'auteur (réfléchissant) :

- Moi, je pensais que ce serait bien votre genre, de vous allier pour faire tourner en bourrique notre pauvre petit Watanuki.

Watanuki (écartant Doméki et attrapant l'auteur) :

- Et je passe encore pour une victime ! C'est pas croyable !

L'auteur (sentant ses jours en sursis) :

- Mais vous n'êtes pas contents ? Vous finissez tous ensemble comme ça : aucun laissé pour compte !

Doméki (croisant les bras) :

- Ce n'est pas mon genre de partager.

Himawari (hochant la tête) :

- J'aurai lutté au lieu de céder à la facilité…

Watanuki (lâchant brusquement l'auteur qui s'écroule au sol) :

- Et je n'aurai pas accepté une telle situation.

L'auteur (se sentant pitoyable) :

- Maieuh ! C'est jamais assez bien pour vous Jamais contents !... review please ?


End file.
